


Helix Swirl

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Established Relationship, Even if it's not the same Red the mob possessed, Gen, Humor, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Parody, Praise Lord Helix, Red is still a victim of the mob, Schizophrenia, Surprise Ending, anniversary fic, comical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mob was considered the most powerful deity of them all. They would come for their victims, whisper and scream some commands before leaving. A few Smashers unfortunately had become victims of the past. Now, the mob heads to Smash Brothers for pain and laughter. Too bad their main victim might already have issues that would prevent them from controlling him one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helix Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> Because I participated in Twitch Plays Pokémon when it originally came out, I still have to pay homage to Lord Helix. I have Red constantly worship the Helix fossil, but I forgot that Twitch did play Smash Brothers and won with Rob, so I thought I could tie this story into How to Tame Your Dragon to show why Rosalina would not think that the voices in Rob’s head was Grima due to this story. Enjoy! And yes, this story happens near the beginning of the timeline, so all the DLC characters besides Mewtwo are not here and the stages are 3DS based. 
> 
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/56250f5c45083657baa230a7d132eb4e/tumblr_inline_ndwi8jz0Os1qdf1x3.png

" _ **Once upon a time, there lived a trainer in Pallet Town called Red. He had one goal: to become a Pokémon Master. The problem was that he wasn't all the way there. Some say he was a robot. Others say he was a mentally ill child not meant to venture out into the world of Kanto. Professor Oak gave Red his first Pokémon that was to be named Abby before telling him and Blue to go out and see the world.**_

_**At first the mob started out small. Red was able to get through the first two gyms with no real problems except navigating problems and dropping items. On the second day of the journey (because yes, Red was not allowed to sleep unless he blacked out), Red picked up Lord Helix…our savior and God…"** _

"That's bullshit!"

Red growled hearing Pit interrupt his story. Of course it had to be his angel friend to do it. Pit was a heavy worshipper of the Goddess of Light, so it would be an insult to see a fossil that wasn't even considered a God in universe to be…well a god.

That's what this all was though. The Red in this universe wasn't the same one as the Red that was being spoken of in this horror tale. It was Halloween, so instead of going out and Trick-O-Treating like many of the kid Smashers, most of the teen Smashers (and those who didn't really want to participate in the costume parties or handing out candy) all decided to take the third floor to themselves and make a fort. They barricaded the entrance to add a spooky layer to this event. Red managed to get Calum, the Pokémon trainer from Kalos along with Pit, Sonic, Link, the Robin twins, Shulk and Lucario to join in on the fun. Pikachu, Charizard and Greninja were there too, but they were spending more time snatching the Pokéblocks they were given instead of listening to the lore.

"Come on Pit! This is the lore! Just play along!"

"Why is religion even a thing?" Sonic could be heard snarking. "I would think your universe was free from even that."

"Nope." Calum answered backing Red up. "We're a bunch of freaks too when it comes to Pokémon."

"Correct, now let me continue! Ahem!" Red cleared his voice and continued. _**"Day 3…nothing eventful has yet to happen except the struggle to cut down the one tree in the way of Lt. Surge's gym. Luck was on Red's side deactivating the traps, but his bad luck with battles that were starting to become apparent won over…but after a couple of tries. Abby had won Red the third badge."  
**_

"Get to the good part." Rob could be heard murmuring. "Didn't the mob start on the fourth day?"

"I WAS GETTING THERE! GOSH!"

And again, Red continued.

" _ **The hardest opponent faced for the next nine hours without sleep…the ledge. When he thought he was near the end, the mob would jump off the ledge. It was the ultimate nightmare…but the next day. The second miracle would happen…the appearance of Bird Jesus."  
**_

Rob let out a yawn. He was starting to get bored with this tale. He was interested in why Red was so obsessed with the Lord Helix fossil and what was the joke about Goldeen being kept in a Master Ball with all the legendary Pokémon. Red was overdramatic wanting to tell the story from the beginning to the end. The important information was when the mob had a disagreement with Eevee, how the mob ended up buying a Fire Stone instead of a Thunder or Water Stone and the release of Abby and Jay Leno.

"Hey, Pit." Rob whispered to the brunette who was very absorbed into the story. "Can you tell me if this actually happened?"

"Nah." Pit answered. "We're just humoring him."

"Eh?"

"We're going to be here all night, so we might as well pretend to be interested."

"Well…Shulk is…"

The seer had a journal out and was taking notes on this story. Because Shulk was considered a foreigner in comparison to the other Smashers, he was completely unaware that this was just a fairytale and not something that actually happened despite Red's claims. Calum was only convinced because it was something in the Pokémon universe that everyone knew. The Kalos lore wasn't as interesting as the Kanto lore, so it was best to hear it from Red himself. However, he was starting to fall asleep.

"Red, sorry to interrupt," Shulk began, "but does the mob actually exist? It sounds very surreal."

"Says the guy who can see the future." The brunette could be heard snarking next to the male tactician.

"Pit, I find it hard to believe that a fossil is able to start an entire religion of anarchy and democracy." The blond reminded him calmly. "Is there a way to the mob?"

Red smiled at the question asked. "Well…there is a rumor that if you take Lord Helix fossil late at night…like 3:33 in the morning and rub the fossil while chanting "Praise Helix", the mob should appear and possess the person who summons them."

"Really?"

"There are other ways to summon the mob. Sometimes they just appear in your dreams and take control. Other times, some trainers like A-Chan did a dark magic summoning to get the mob to come to her. Lord Helix inspired the mob, so of course one would think that would summon them."

Shulk remembered to take notes on this and decided that he would try this later. However, he was completely unaware that one of the Villager children came back early from Trick-O-Treating. His smile widened hearing that there was a treasure that Red had left out that could cause more chaos.

"The world ends with Helix." The yellow shirt Villager declared as he walked away to follow Red's instructions. None of the Smashers would notice that Ed showed up and continued to listen to Red's amazing tale of the mob in the Kanto region.

* * *

Calum would have to thank Ed later for being stupid enough to rub Lord Helix and chant whatever was needed to summon the horde. The mob reminded him of the legendary MissingNo. as the mobs appearance when not possessing anyone took the form of a Tetris Block. It also reminded him of what Master Core looked like after you stripped Master Hand of his original appearance in classic mode.

Who was the first person the mob went after? Why, Red of course! Why wouldn't it be Red? That was the first person they possessed and they wanted to go back into the trainer that started the whole lore in that universe. Red was certainly not expecting the mob to fly into his body and do a hostile takeover. The process looked painful since the mob seemed to do it whenever the host was asleep. In a situation like this, they wanted to go back and take over for Smash.

"Red, you okay?" Calum had asked.

"Anarchy." Red responded as he started walking in an odd pattern. He would walk two steps and then crash into the wall when he took a left. "PC boobs."

"What?"

The Kalos trainer was confused. Did the mob shut off Red's train of thought?

"Right. A. Start. Save."

Apparently, Red had that device needed when saving his game. Calum tilted his head Red taking it out and putting it back into his bag every few seconds. The commands were immediate before he stopped moving once he made it to Calum. The French trainer flinched when Red bumped into him, turned around and then took out Lord Helix from his bad to consult it.

"Praise Helix."

"What…the…fuck…"

"Praise Helix." Red ended up repeating as he rubbed Helix against Calum's cheek.

"Red…is this really how bad the mob is?"

"Anarchy." Was Red's response before walking backwards before running into the wall instead of walking into the wall.

"Red, should we go to the waiting room and watch the matches…or are you going to be okay getting there yourself?"

"…We need to beat Misty."

Calum grumbled at the response. Instead of taking care of his friend (or even recording said friend on his phone), he decided to walk straight ahead toward the third floor.

"Wait…come back…" The real Red said now that Calum was out of hearing range. Never would he have imagined how painful it is to hear a variety of voices dominating his senses. This has happened to him in the past such as the time during the Battle Frontier with that whole Evil King.

 _I guess I shouldn't have had made fun of that Red when he was going through this hell._ Red thought darkly to himself as the mob spoke through him and refused to walk in a straight line to the stairs. _Five minutes and I want the mob gone…that kid had to do this for at least two weeks…_

"Smash!" The mob spoke through his lips. "LET'S PLAY! LET'S PRAISE HELIX! RIGHT! UP! DOWN!"

Some Smashers did indeed walk past Red. It was mainly Mr. Game and Watch with Peach. They both gave the Pokémon trainer an odd look before ignoring him. Given that Red had acted out of whack before concerning Lord Helix (and to scare the other Smashers), they left him alone so he wouldn't get their attention. Red wished he didn't cry wolf so much. Peach could have been a huge help…

"ImpeachPeach…" The mob complained after seeing Peach rush by them. "Riot-riot-riot! Up!"

Red didn't know what was worse: The mob managing to make it to the stairs and going down a floor or the fact that the mob was talking about jumping out of their victim. They could hear Red's train of thoughts and deduced it wasn't the same one they first took possession of. The voices had started arguing in his head that this Red was associated with the anime universe more than the video game lore that they had created. Red was starting to become confused with the terminology they were using to address the events of the story. If he could just get to Pit, maybe the light angel could translate for him.

Unfortunately, Pit wasn't going to be battling in today's matches. He was most likely going to be watching with everyone else. However, he was giving Rob advice outside of the room before the male tactician was to fight in combat. He seemed rather nervous to go into a free-for-all fight especially on a stage like Brinstar.

"Just keep your distance. Sonic will probably try to approach you a lot since you're so slow."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder."

"BIG BUTT!"

The sudden declaration makes both Pit and Rob jump. The mob was referring to the male tactician causing him to blush slightly. Pit just sighed at Red's stupidity. He felt something was wrong with his old friend.

"Hey, Red! The match is going to start soon. You going to watch up close like me?"

"TAKE HIM! WE GOT TO BANG MISTY!"

Pit recognized too late it was the mob talking. Red let out a pained cry when the mob forced its way out of the Kanto trainer's body and forced its way into Pit's. Rob was taken back by the sudden darkness from Red's body and took out his tome ready to attack Pit or whatever went inside him.

"Oh no, Pit!" Red shouted the moment he recovered. "I'm sorry! The mob was released! I…"

"Huh? That was the mob?" Pit spoke immediately. "Rob, put your weapons down. It's the mob!"

Rob was puzzled by his words. "What?"

"You know the mob! The mob that Red talked about during Halloween."

"Oh…that…they exist? For real?!"

Pit nodded his head before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, the mob's mad that they can't control me."

"Why?" Red had to ask. "You should be under their control! They destroy your mind!"

"Not me, nope!" Pit declared. "When you know about the 4th wall, there isn't much the mob CAN do."

Red and Rob stared at each other in confusion. They both wondered what a 4th walk was. Like, Rob had read books explaining what it is, but Pit constantly kept saying that there was someone always watching them and that was the 4th wall. The mob is simply the 4th wall in person.

"This is confusing…" Rob admitted. "So the mob is not dangerous…as long as you understand this 4th wall?"

"Of course." The angel hummed. "I mean, they can't control Lady Palutena or Rosalina either. They're Goddesses."

Pit snickered hearing the mob complain about how Pit was making this so boring for them. They kept issuing commands before they started enforcing lewd thoughts into the angel. Pit sighed with how they kept talking about screwing X person in the mansion. They always resorted to this when they wanted to be obnoxious, but Pit had a lot of restraint. Besides, there wasn't anyone he wanted to bang in the mansion anyway.

"Well, if the mob isn't dangerous, then I will just head to my match." The male tactician told his friend as he headed into the room so he could get to the simulator.

"BIG BUTT!"

Pit covered his mouth rather embarrassed the mob got that out of him. Rob glared at him thinking that Pit was the one who said that and hurried into the machine. Red wasn't convinced either it was the mob. Pit felt a jolt of pain feeling the mob suddenly deciding to leave him and chase after the male magician. The light angel thought they wouldn't reach Rob in time, but they seem to be able to get into the machine right as Rob vanished. Pit's eyes widened in horror realizing that there might be actual damage now, and there was no way to get any of the Smashers out without a no contest.

"Oh crap…"

"You're telling me…" Red muttered as he went into the room hoping to find a way to end the battle without any casualties.

* * *

The stage chosen was Brinstar for the free-for-all. Rob, Sonic, Kirby and Toon Link were the fighters for the two minute match. Rob did not expect to do well against all of these fighters who were fast and could juggle him. He excelled in the chaos of a four player fight, but despite Pit's advice, he had this nagging feeling he was going to lose horribly. The last thing he wanted was to lose and for his record to drop a rank. His one on one For Glory record wasn't exactly the best, but if he lost this, he would drop to D rank. Robin would forever scold him for dropping a rank (which was unacceptable for a tactician).

"3…2…1…GO!"

Still, Rob needed to at least stay on the other side of the map and attack when the chance came to him. Unfortunately, Sonic had every intention of ruining this idea. He steamrolled through everyone with a dash attack the minute the announcer screamed, "GO!" He needed to get away and charge his tome.

At this point, the mob decided to appear before the Smashers. Sonic's eyes widened in horror seeing the familiar shadow hover over them. Rob was surprised that the mob could even get into the battle simulator. If he didn't know better, they blended in nicely.

"Oh no…it's them…" Sonic thought the minute Rob decided to hit the blue hedgehog with a weak thunder attack. "They're coming this way!"

Sonic would rather take the fall and lose a point then get possessed by the mob. Sonic never showed fear like this before, so the mob must have done something to him in the past. Rob was the mob's target though. They swarm in and attacked his body causing it to glow. The male tactician at first thought he would be like Pit and not be possessed, but he was proven wrong when he realized that he lost control of his body…for the most part.

" _ **Hey, why can't we control him 100%?"**_

_**"Does he know the 4th wall?"** _

**_"Big butt!"_ **

All of these voices were in his head instead of being vocal like with Red. This was a blessing in disguise because the other Smashers wouldn't know what the mob was saying. On the other hand, they could control his movement. It was a fair trade.

 _First of all, my butt isn't big. Whoever gave you that idea needs to talk to me._ Rob told the mob sarcastically catching them by surprise.

" _ **He can communicate with us too?!"**_

_**"Where he is the vessel of Grima."** _

_**"No, big butt is not the vessel. That's the other Robin!"** _

_So you guys know my past huh…interesting. Did you guys have this conversation with Pit?_

" _ **Fucker wouldn't even talk to us! He laughed at us! Smirked at us! Humiliated us!"**_

" _ **But he said big butt. That wasn't us!"**_

_**"Anarchy! Side b!"** _

Robin's body moved on its own as he shot Arcfire in front of him. He ended up hitting Sonic and Kirby who were sent his way by Toon Link. Despite being possessed, nothing changed on the outside besides the color of his eyes. They kept fluctuating between blue, brown, green, purple, red and gold. It was hard to see in a dark stage like this, so Toon Link assumed Sonic was worried over nothing. The blue blur knew they were still around, which was why all his attacks were caused by freak outs. The mob found this amusing.

" _ **Hey, it's Sanic!"**_

**_"We took over him during Sonic Advance 2. He's still upset about that?"_ **

**_"We got him through the first zone!"_ **

" _ **We almost drowned him."**_

Rob chuckled at the last one. This voice sounded sane compared to the rest of them. The mob was so loud in his head, but for some strange reason…it felt…normal…almost comforting to know there was someone he could talk to.

The male tactician wasn't paying attention and got smacked in the face with Kirby's mallet. Rob groaned feeling the pain of the nasty hammer. He shouldn't have had gotten hit by it if he was paying attention, but he didn't have control of his body.

" _ **ROOD!"**_

_**"Left! Left! Left!"** _

_**"B!"** _

_**"SIDE B!"** _

Rob ended up shooting more thunder spells from his tome causing the mob to groan at the incompetence of the group.

" _ **Stupid input lag."  
**_

_I'm sure you guys can get me to use my wind tome…it would make things a lot easier._

" _ **DOWN B!"**_

_**"Idiot, who is going to get hit by-"** _

When Rob pulled out the Norferatsu tome, he ended up hitting Kirby who flew right into him. Granted, Toon Link would throw the boomerang and knock the red puffball out of the attack, but the mob was proving to be somewhat competent.

" _ **Well shit, it worked."**_

_**"TEAMWORK!"** _

_**"A! A! A!"** _

_**"Democracy!"** _

_**"WE STILL GOT TO BANG MISTY!"** _

_Who is Misty?_ Rob had to ask. _I don't think there's anyone in the mansion that is named that._

" _ **OHHHHH! YOU WANT TO DO HER WITHOUT S SUPPPPPORT!"**_

_**"S SUPPORT, BIG BUTT!"** _

" _ **BIG BUTT! KREYGASM!"**_

And that was probably why Rob lost his first stock. They were too busy explaining who Misty was that Kirby knocked Rob off the stage with the hammer and instead of recovering, they made him charge. For some strange reason, Sonic jumped off with the mage and Rob's score went back to positive.

The worse part was that the mob did make Rob use Elwind…only after coming back making the move completely useless.

 _Guys, I would like to win…my score is going to be a D if I lose._ Rob grumbled to himself.

_**"But we have such a great conversation!"** _

_**"Who the fuck wins when we take over?"** _

_**"Up b!"** _

And Rob found himself using Elwind again. At this time, it followed up with Arcfire to stop the Smashers from getting close to him. Alas, it wouldn't take long for Toon Link to dair him off the stage and the mob was too stupid to recover.

" _ **You guys can't even read."**_

**_"WE CAN READ! WE'RE TRYING!"_ **

_Yeah…you guys remind of Pit._ Rob said with a sigh. _I guess I got to accept my rank going down…unless you guys leave._

" _ **NO! WE CAN HANDLE THIS!"**_

" _ **FORWARD SMASH!"**_

_**"FORWARD SMASH!"** _

" _ **DOWN SMASH!"**_

" _ **A!"**_

Too many commands, but Rob was indeed getting out the Levin Sword. The only problem now was that he was missing his target. Because of this, Toon Link was winning by a large score. Sonic's score went back after he punched Kirby off the stage.

 _Can I charge my tome now?_ Rob questioned the mob in irritation _. I need one Thoron to tip the scales._

" _ **You and your scales!"**_

_**"What time is it?"** _

" _ **It's time for you to get a watch."**_

" _ **It's Shulk time~"**_

_**"It's time for big butt sex!"** _

This was getting embarrassing now. Rob's cheeks turned pink the minute Shulk was brought up. The mob stopped for a moment and read his mind. Now they weren't going to leave him alone about his boyfriend.

" _ **Oh~ We got a homo!"  
**_

" _ **A homo here?"  
**_

" _ **PogChamp"**_

_**"Left."** _

Rob did not care that the mob just made him walk off the stage while charging Thoron. He'll take the loss of a stock over hearing them insult him for his preference.

" _ **B!"**_

_**"Side b!"** _

" _ **Down b!"**_

" _ **Up b!"**_

Rob didn't exactly do his special attacks in that particular order, but at least he was starting to look less possessed now. Toon Link was winning only because he was fighting seriously. Kirby really wasn't taking things as seriously…and Sonic was in the middle a breakdown. It showed in his expression with how he would stop in front of Rob to check up on him only to run off the stage realizing the mob was still there.

" _ **Entertainment!"**_

**_"Praise Lord Helix!"_ **

**_"You shouldn't be concerned with them. They mean well."_ **

This was more reassuring than the rest of the obnoxious ones giving him orders and making sex jokes.

_Really?_

_**"You and Shulk are cute together. We looked through your mind. It is a rather…pure love."** _

" _ **Two dorky nerds reading books and making out!"**_

_**"It ain't cannon, you dumbasses."** _

_**"It's fucking Smash! Where canon goes to die."** _

" _ **WHERE IS THE 4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **WALL?!"**_

" _ **We ate it and gave it to Lord Helix."**_

_**"Big butt! Democracy!"** _

"Enough with the big butt!" Rob shouted causing the other Smashers to stop fighting. Sonic again decided to SD but only after Rob hit him and took credit for that. _Honestly, if you guys know the mansion, you should know I'm not even considered the most attractive male there._

" _ **Shulk says otherwise."**_

" _ **Pit thinks you're hot."**_

" _ **It's not that time yet in this timeline!"**_

_**"Praise Helix!"** _

Speaking of time, Rob could hear that the time was almost out. He sighed in relief realizing that the match would end with his loss. The voices are fun to listen to, but it cost him this match. He wondered what the other Smashers who were watching this were thinking.

" _ **Seriously, just be yourself and don't worry about what others think. It's not fair to other people if you have to change for them."**_

 _Hmm? Who said I would change for anyone_? Rob asked with a smirk on his lips. _Shulk already told me I'm fine the way I am. Anyone who says otherwise don't know the real me._

" _ **The real you might be possessed by Grima who is a sleeping dragon in here! We don't want to wake up."  
**_

_Huh?!_

The game went to time, so Rob wouldn't be able to ask that voice what it meant. Unfortunately, it went to sudden death. Toon Link smiled as he continued to taunt Rob. The white haired magician was focused on trying to get that voice to speak up to no avail.

_H-Hey, what did you mean by a sleeping dragon? Grima's dead! Don't make jokes like that! It's not funny!  
_ __**  
"It's called foreshadowing."**

_**"We can see the future!"** _

_**"And you're going to be fucked!"** _

_**"JAB!"** _

_**"A!"** _

_**"START AND A!"** _

Rob tried to decipher the cryptic message. He needed to end the match now. He just needed one Thoron…

" _ **B."  
**_

His thunder tome started charging in his hand without any interference from the mob. Toon Link was getting bored with the tactician's refusal to approach him. It wouldn't be long until the Bob-ombs started dropping too. The Hero of the Wind attempted to do some fancy aerial movements while waiting. However, he wasn't expecting to shoot Thoron almost immediately after charging it.

"THORON!"

Toon Link got hit at the very end of the blast thus blasting him off and allowing Rob to win the game.

"As I said, I only needed one Thoron." Rob snarked as the victory screen would show. "The key to victory lies within."

_**"PUNS!"** _

" _ **TRUTH!"  
**_

" _ **Kreygasm!"**_

_**"I can't believe we fucking won…"** _

_**"ROBIN IS GIVING A SHOUT OUT TO THE MOB!"** _

" _ **WE ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!"**_

" _ **YAY BIG BUTT!"**_

" _ **THANKS FOR SUCKING, SANIC!"**_

" _ **That -7 score though…"**_

_**"Toon Link must be salty~"** _

The voices were grating at this point. Rob was just glad his record wouldn't drop. However, the minute he got out of the machine was the minute that he felt his body give up on him. The mob was still inside him, but he realized he couldn't move anymore. Pit and Red were waiting outside. The angel caught him at the right moment.

"Hey, Rob! That was a great battle, but get a hold of yourself! The mob might take over for real after that!"

"I'm…fine…just…tired…"

"Go to the infirmary, Pit!" Red ordered. "I'll get Lord Helix and try to put the mob back…that's if they don't just leave on their own accord of course…"

"Get Shulk too." Pit added. "He needs to be there for Rob."

"Okay."

Pit was quick with picking Rob up and carrying him out of the room bridal style. Red stayed behind before going to warn Shulk just to check up on Sonic. The blue hedgehog was their friend and it was kind of messed up to screw with him psychologically at the same time as draining the male tactician mentally to the point of collapse. Red really thought having the mob in his mind would be fun, but in Smash…they could actually kill someone if push came to shove.

"…Lord Helix, help us all."

* * *

Sure enough, the mob would get bored messing with Rob. They were only interfering in Smash because Pokémon Omega Ruby had yet to come out according to their dialogue. Once the game was confirmed for release, they had vanished without a trace. This meant that normality (at least for everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion) would return. Rosalina sighed at how pointless this all was. Everyone was worried that the mob would end up hurting someone, but they were as harmless as Cataquacks.

To reassure Shulk and a couple other Smashers that Rob had no internal damage, she and Palutena had used their magic with the help of Peach and Dr. Mario to scan the male tactician's entire body. It was completely devoid of any mob life.

"Shulk, you need to stop worrying." Rob told him with a smirk. "As if something like a voice would control my life."

"That's not reassuring." Shulk murmured softly to himself.

Dr. Mario was certain he didn't miss anything concerning Rob's brain. Once he was certain there was nothing, he took Rob's side. "Rob is right, Shulk. He is in good-a health."

"But…"

"The mob just said a lot of stupid things." Rob continued. "I think Sonic was overreacting. Sure they told me to jump off a few times, but…"

"Rob, just because the mob got you that win doesn't mean that they are good!"

"It was a huge win. I won by seven points."

"Six points minus three…" Shulk corrected. "And that's because the mob took advantage of Sonic's frantic state!"

"Shulk…I'm fine." Rob said again but more firmly. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Don't worry."

The blond sighed in defeat realizing that his boyfriend wasn't going to say anything other than that he would be alright. At this point, the two Goddesses left feeling that there was not much to discuss. Dr. Mario had suggested that if Shulk wanted Rob to stay in the infirmary just to be extra sure, he would allow the white haired tactician to do so. Rob did not protest seeing the worried look in the younger Smasher.

"They'll scan again tomorrow and clear me. Nothing is wrong." Rob reassured the seer as he gave a quick kiss on the cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"…Alright…"

Shulk didn't want to leave Rob's side, but if he was making the older Smasher stay in the infirmary just because he was paranoid, then the least he could do was give Rob some time alone. Things were already going back to normal, so he didn't need to worry himself like this.

There was one problem though. Once Dr. Mario and Peach had left with Shulk leaving the male tactician alone, something indeed was stirring inside of him. It wasn't the mob of course. The mob had this dominating presence in Rob that even when they were gone, they could hide the presence of anything else inside the brown orbed Smasher.

Rob was ready to read the book that Pit had given him when no one was looking. _Dominion's Descent_ was that fantasy series that you wouldn't expect Rob to enjoy, but he loved it as much as many of the female Smashers and the angel twins (Pit couldn't read it, so he had Dark Pit read it for him). The minute he opened the book and started reading, he heard an ominous voice in his head. It was definitely not the mob that was confirmed to have left his body.

**Soon, I will awaken from my slumber. Next timeline, your body will be mine.**

Rob shivered at the tone used. He thought he heard the voice before, but it sounded too much like his own…

"Hey, this isn't funny…" Rob murmured. "If you guys are still here, just say it…don't say stuff like that. You worry me a lot."

There was no response to the ominous voice. Perhaps Rob was simply tired or having aftereffects of the mob affecting him. There was nothing the male tactician could do though. He proceeded to read the book unaware of the danger he would be in the next time this evil voice spoke to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6075 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Ari and I had gone through old Twitch archives to search for when Twitch Plays Smash 3DS. The only picture that circled around the web was Rob winning with an incredibly high score. It gave me the idea that this would set up perfectly into his eventual Grima possession in the next timeline if Rosalina is made to believe that the possession by the mob benefitted Rob (due to the randomness being positive over Grima making him depressed). Here is a list of characters.
> 
> Victims Before Smash
> 
> AU Red  
> AU Calum  
> Sonic  
> Lucas  
> Link  
> Toon Link  
> Mario
> 
> Victims During Smash…
> 
> Rob  
> Rosalina  
> Sonic  
> Bowser (Who caused a miracle)  
> Luigi (Who unlocked Wario)  
> Shulk  
> DDD  
> Villager (who controls the mob)  
> Meta Knight  
> Link  
> Dr. Mario  
> DK  
> Yoshi  
> Charizard  
> Pit (who is immune and talks to the mob casually)
> 
> 2\. The time of the video of that one particular battle I used is at 3:20:07 estimated. It's a good thing the counter on the picture shows the end of the match so it's easy to find. I only copied some of the battle to keep it as original as possible. When the game is pressing start, interpret that as Rob talking to the mob in his head.
> 
> 3\. Pokémon Omega Ruby came out in 2014 (November). Smash for the 3DS also came out in 2014 (October). This game is at least a year and a half old now (amazing how much I wrote during that time). So the mob didn't have to wait that long to be fair.
> 
> 4\. Is the mob dangerous in Smash? Not really. Red's overreacting and in my universe, it's very hard to get hurt in the actual battle due to how Master Hand makes sure to regulate everyone's powers (the sole exception is Corrin as confirmed in Pas de Trois, he is unaware that the Corrin twins are dragons, therefore he can't lower their powers on their first fight until afterwards). The only reason Rob collapsed is because I established in my universe that he's ill. His health is not the best and it's implied that it's Grima eating away at his health. This story only makes it worse and blames the mob because of how the mob does wear you out psychologically. In the lore, the mob prevents its host from sleeping and makes the body walk until they have achieved their goal. In Smash, they usually just control someone for two minutes unless they want in on another battle. I implied that the mob stayed with Rob for a while before leaving to go possess the protagonist of Omega Ruby, so of course Shulk is paranoid. Reminder that the story starts in Halloween and skips to a couple days before Omega Ruby comes out. Now, a Pokémon protagonist having it is bad, but give it to a Smasher and again, Shulk has every reason to worry.


End file.
